Ayudame
by Sharingan Z
Summary: Ada vuelve y no es la misma de antes y por un malentendido arrestan a Claire; estos y mas susesos confunden a Leon (LeonxClaire)
1. Sorpresas

_**AYUDAME**_

_**BASADO EN LA COMBINACION CLAIRE A Y LEÓN B**_

Por Aquarius No Andres

_**CAPITULO I: Sorpresas**_

_Sherry, estas bien?-_Pregunto Claire a su protegida después de la explosión

_Si Claire, estoy bien- _Respondió la niña y luego volteo a ver a León, quien ya se estaba yendo –_León, a donde vas?_

El aludido volteo y le sonrió a la pequeña, luego su mirada se poso en Claire, a quien le hizo un ademán de despedida

_Cuídala bien-_Fue lo que dijo el joven policía

_León, a donde vas?-_Repitió Claire la pregunta

El joven se coloco la mano en la herida que la madre de la niña le hizo, que fue atendida por Ada Wong, era increíble que este joven que no creyera en el amor a primera vista quedado prendado de esta chica, tanto por su belleza como de su actitud, pero habría sobrevivido, la única forma de responder esta pregunta era buscándola entre los escombros, e iría a enfrentar a Birkin, si es que aun estaba con vida, con tal de ver a Ada, algo dentro de el le decía que ella aun estaba viva

_Ups, mi medallón-_Lloriqueo Sherry rompiendo el silencio-_Se destruyo con todo_

_Ven, te comprare otro, pero vámonos-_le hablo Claire con dulzura

Las chicas se iban en un lado y León del otro, el hombre salio sin rumbo fijo, en su mente solo rondaba un nombre: Ada

Claire, volteo atrás y le dio pena ver así a León, tan opuesto a como lo conoció, a una parte de ella le dolía verle en ese estado, pero nada podía hacer la chica, quería llamarlo, gritar su nombre, pero no podía, solo observando como desaparecia en el horizonte; se quedo estatica por un buen tiempo hasta que la pequeña Sherry le dio unos tirones de su brazo

_Claire, tengo frio_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Claire metio su mano en uno de los bolsillos de la chamarra que Sherry, quien dormia apaciblemente en el auto, llevaba puesto y le pago al Taxi que las llevo a Rooster City, donde la joven tenia su departamento; la chica bajo del taxi cargando a la niña en sus brazos y se metio con ella, muchos curiosos que le conocian le preguntaron si era su hermanita menor o su sobrina; también le preguntaron por Chris, pero para todas esas preguntas, no obtuvieron respuesta

Luego de entrar y colocar con cuidado a Sherry en la cama, se metio al baño y se empezó a duchar, el sonido del agua cayendo desperto a la pequeña quien se asusto al principio, pero al ver una foto donde estaban Chris y Claire, se calmo; como había perdido el sueño empezó a explorar su entorno, y encontró el cinturón de Claire, y lo examino, muchos documentos, el diario de Chris, un collar, el radio de León y un papelito muy arrugado que estaba bien metido en los packs que le llamo la atención, lo saco y lo desdoblo y empezó a leer lo que contenia:

_León, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a buscar a mi hermano en esta aventura, fuiste una gran ayuda, no olvidare este detalle nunca; pero el objetivo de este mensaje no era solo para decirte gracias, sino para decirte que a pesar de que nos conocimos accidentalmente, a lo largo de esta pesadilla estuve muy preocupada por ti, al coger la radio y llamarte tenia miedo de que no contestaras y que fueras uno de esos zombies, la verdad no sabia porque era eso, pero ahora que escribo este mensaje te lo puedo decir: León, me he enamorado de ti, no se como explicarlo, solo me paso y ya, espero que si salgo viva de esta, entregarte este mensaje para saber si soy correspondida o no, ya que tengo miedo de decirtelo en tu cara, ojala me disculpes_

_Siempre tuya _

_Claire Redfield_

_No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que leer cosas que no son para ti_-Claire salio del baño con una toalla que le cubría del busto para abajo y otra en su cabeza tenia los brazos cruzados y simulaba estar muy molesta

_Porque no se lo diste?-_Pregunto la niña vivazmente

Claire bajo la cabeza y se coloco la mano en la frente mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama e invitaba a Sherry a sentarse junto a ella

_El ama a otra persona, pequeña-_le respondio-_Los vi por el monitor, por lo poco que oi la chica se llama Ada y murio en la explosion_

_Y el la quiere mucho?-_pregunto inocentemente

_Creo que si, y es por eso que se fue muy triste-_le respondio

Sherry suspiro

_Bueno-_Claire se levanto y se dio la vuelta-_Me voy a vestir, todo lo que esta aca esta a tu disposición_

La niña sonrió y cuando Claire se dio la vuelta, cogio la radio y se metio al baño

_Voy a estar en le baño-_Aviso Sherry, Claire asintió con la cabeza y la pequeña rubia se metio ahí

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Estará viva?-_se pregunto León por enesima vez, sin obtener ninguna respuesta tirando piedritas a un lago cercano

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT_

_León, estas?- _Esa pequeña voz era bien conocida para el joven policía

_Claire te dio permiso para jugar con eso?-_fue la respuesta que dio

_Algo así, es que se esta duchando-_dijo ella-_Me dijo que todo estaba a mi disposición_

León no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la inocencia de la pequeña Sherry

_Que tramas, eh?-_Pregunto el joven

"_Vamos Sherry piensa"-_penso la chiquilla-_porque no vienes con nosotras a desayunar mañana?_

León lo pensó por momentos, parecía una buena idea para despejar la mente, aunque el tendría que irse a cambiar de ropa

_Te contestare luego Sherry-_contesto el policía de ojos verdes-_Déjame pensarlo, o mejor aun, llama en media hora_

_Yap-_La pequeña colgó

León coloco el radio en su lugar

_Que estarás tramando Sherry Birkin?-_Decía esto mientras se desvestía para meterse al agua

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_No es justo!-_Sherry hizo berrinche

_Como que no?-_Claire se sonrió por la reacción de la pequeña-_Además tu eres pequeña, debes alimentarte bien_

_Pero, vegetales? Yuck! –_Sherry puso cara molesta –_ Y porque tu comes caramelos?_

Les explico la situación, mientras Sherry tramaba algo en el baño, Claire bajo por algo de comida, cuando ella subió con un plato en la mano, la pequeña estaba jugando con la radio, ella le paso el plato cubierto por un mantel y obviamente Sherry no pensó que se trataria de algo mucho peor que los zombies. Claire tenía guardados unos caramelos y empezó a ingerirlos mientras la otra renegaba por el plato.

_Porque no soy tan enana como tu-_Le respondió la mayor con una sonrisa

_Como si tú fueras tan alta-_hablo la otra con un brócoli en la boca

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Estoy seguro que lo deje por aquí-_Se repetía León un y mil veces buscando su jeep, hasta que dio con el pero ya estaba ocupado por 3 zombies

_Genial, esto era lo ultimo que me faltaba-_dijo el desenfundando su arma-_Nadie toca mi jeep sin mi permiso_

León hizo 5 disparos y acabo con ellos, subió a la parte trasera del coche y saco un maletín donde solo tenia uniforme reglamentario

_Bueno, ya que-_Se dijo el medio molesto

Después de atender su herida y ponerse otro uniforme limpio prendió el motor y salio a las afueras de Racoon City; pero alguien estaba vigilando sus movimientos, y dado que tenia una motocicleta (La de Claire), empezó a seguirlo manteniendo una prudente distancia como para que el otro no la detectara.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_Sherry?-_Pregunto León

_No, Claire-_Respondió la dueña de la otra voz-_He estado pensando……… - _y se callo

_Que ocurre?-_Pregunto León extrañado

_Me dijiste Sherry?-_Dijo la hermana de Chris sorprendida

León se contuvo, no sabia si reírse u ocultar la travesura de la pequeña, se decidio por lo primero

_JAJAJAJAJAJA-_El policía freno bruscamente para poder reírse mejor, pero la motocicleta no lo vio frenar y como iba a toda velocidad, se estrello contra la parte de atrás del jeep de León quien dejo de reírse

_Que fue eso?-_Pregunto ella algo asustada, obviamente el sonido la alerto

_No se, ire a averiguarlo- _Respondió León y colgó

Tomo la C. Mágnum de la guantera y saco tres cartuchos, bajo del coche y se fue a ver; la extraña persona había volado por lo aires pero apenas colisiono contra el piso se puso de pie, como traía el casco puesto, León no le pudo reconocer, la manera como se recupero alerto al joven

_Quien o que eres?-_Pregunto el apuntando con el arma

Lentamente el ser se saco el casco y León se quedo atónito

_Se donde están las personas que buscas-_dijo, mientras señalaba el medallón que supuestamente Sherry perdió, el cual pendia de su cuello

_Tu no puedes ser ella-_Dijo el bajando el arma y retrocediendo

_Acaso me querias ver muerta?-_Pregunto con sorna

_Tu estabas malherida, pero ahora estas curada, como si te hubieras sanado milagrosamente-_Replico el

_León, el virus G esta en mi cuerpo-_confeso, el joven cambio su mirada de desconcierto a tristeza

_Entonces tendre que matarte-_Dijo el y disparo pero ella esquivo la bala

El asombrado muchacho siguió disparando hasta que se acabo el primer cartucho, no le había atinado ni una vez, cuando iba a cargar, ella se desplazo rápidamente a el y lo beso; León puso resistencia pero no por mucho, al fin y al cabo había cedido y lo peor, quizás el también estaba contaminado.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Eran las 8 y media de la mañana cuando tocaron la puerta del cuarto de Claire, ella se desperezo lentamente y fue a atender, Sherry también y sonrió, León había sido muy puntual; pero su sonrisa se borro cuando oyó una frase dicha por una voz muy grave

_Señorita Redfield, esta usted arrestada_

CONTINUARA…………………….

El primero, de tal vez muchos, ojala les haya gustado este primer capitulo, después vendran mas, descuiden pero déjenme reviews. Y ojala me alcancen un dato, como se llama la madre de Sherry?


	2. Venganza

**_Capitulo II: Venganza_**

_COMO QUE SE ME ACUSA DE SECUESTRO!-_Claire había predido los papeles cuando le dijeron la causa de su detencion

_Señorita ya le dije que eso fue lo que se le denuncio y a menos que se usted nos demuestre lo contrario, no la podemos dejar libre-_fue lo único que dijo el comisario Thomas Kelvin

_Pero Sherry ya les dijo mil veces que yo vengo con ella-_siguio defendiéndose la castaña

_Su historia, es muy inverosímil, pudo haber sido drogada o algo así, ya nos han pasado este tipo de casos-_Respondió el hombre quien estaba llamando a un guardia

_Usted esta equivocado si piensa que voy a entrar a su jaula-_Claire se paro de la silla bruscamente-_Yo no hice nada y si quiere que lo demuestre, va a tener que dejarme libre_

_Lo lamento, pero así son las leyes aquí-_respondió el aludido-_GUARDIAS!_

_¿Que quieres Kelvin?-_León entro por la puerta con una patada

_Que haces aquí Kennedy, crei que habias……?-_El hombre miro perplejo a León

_¿Muerto, entonces si sabias lo que había ocurrido en Racoon City, sabias que la historia de la niña era cierta, ahora habla¿por que quieres encerrar a Claire Redfield?-_León encaro al sujeto quien ya estaba arrinconado contra la pared

Claire quien no había abierto la boca, ya que la entrada de León la había dejado en shock, al escuchar su nombre reacciono, y proceso toda la información que había obtenido, dentro de su mente había sacado algunas deducciones, primero que esta era la comisaria donde León trabajaba antes; segundo, este sujeto la conocia de algún lado; tercero este señor mando a León hacia su muerte y dado que estaba sorprendido por su aparición, entonces el sabia algo de los movimientos de Umbrella; y cuarto, este sujeto se las tenia juradas contra ellos dos

_Aquí tienes mi reporte-_le extendio León a Thomas-_Alli corrobora todo que lo que dijo Sherry Birkin es verdad, así que dejala libre¿que mas pruebas quieres?_

_Vayanse entonces-_Suspiro derrotado

_No le vas a ofrecer disculpas a la señorita-_Hablo León con sorna mientras tomaba a Claire suavemente del brazo y esta se ruborizo

_Vete al Carajo, Kennedy-_Le grito Kelvin mientras León se reia con ganas

Antes de salir, Leon tomo sin que nadie se diera cuenta el documento de la denuncia de Claire para analizarla mas tarde, el joven presentia que la chica Wong tenia algo que ver en todo esto.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_León-_Tartamudeo Claire, aun le ponia nerviosa que el tomara su brazo-_Donde esta Sherry?_

León le sonrió y le señalo su jeep y ahí estaba la pequeña haciendo un ademan de hola y bajando del coche

_Bueno, no vas a ir con ella-_Le dijo León y sin mas que decir la chica fue al encuentro de su "hermanita", mientras esto pasaba, al joven le perturbaban unas imágenes en su cabeza.

FLASHBACK

Leon sintió que los besos de Ada se iban intensificando y su manos empezaron a desnudarlo, el tenia una corazonada de que algo no estaba bien, así que la aparto de si de un empujón

_¿Que sucede amor?-_pregunto la chica algo molesta

_¿Sabes que sucede Ada, recien me he percatado de algo, tu intencion no era amarme como me lo dijiste, sino seducirme y llevarme a tu cama, ahora el virus G esta en tu cuerpo, es posible que te haya hecho renacer, pero ¿con que objetivo¿con el de tener sexo conmigo?-_le regaño León, tenia razones para pensar eso

_Te tomas las cosas muy a pecho-_le dijo ella seductoramente y colocando las manos sobre sus hombros

_Te equivocas Ada-_el le saco las manos de sus hombros-_me seduciste, yo no soy tu titere, es increíble que estuve casi llorando por ti_

_León, que haces?-_dijo ella cuando lo vio darse la vuelta y arreglando su ropa

El hizo un ademán de despedida y se subió al coche, arranco y se fue dejándola plantada

_Regresaras a mi, ya lo veras-_Dijo la chica mientras subía a la motocicleta y se iba pero en sentido contrario.

Mientras León iba conduciendo fue cambiando de frecuencia a su radio patrulla y en uno de esos cambios de estacion:

"_Atención a todas las unidades de Rooster City, busquen a Claire Redfield y traiganla viva"_

_¿Que coño te traes con ella, Kelvin?-_Dijo entre dientes al reconocer la voz del locutor y acelero aun mas para llegar a Rooster City

FIN FLASHBACK

_León-_Sherry lo jalo del brazo y lo trajo a la realidad-_Tengo hambre_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Ada cuadro la motocicleta cerca de las ruinas de Racoon City y empezó a trepar un edificio con mucha agilidad, cuando llego al techo empezó a saltar de un edificio a otro hasta llegar a una escuela abandonada, una vez dentro de ahí empezó a recorrer los pasillos donde estaban los casilleros, llego al final del pasillo donde había un puerta, tal vez la del conserje, y ahí dentro había alguien entre las sombras

_Como te fue?-_Pregunto el

_Esta contaminado, le doy 5 horas antes de que empiece a sentir los síntomas-_Dijo Ada-_Ojala resulte_

_Claro que si-_respondió el sujeto-¿_Que mas quieres, cada uno obtiene lo que quiere, tu me ayudaras a traer a la niña y yo te acabo de dar un boleto a ti y tu novio hacia la eternidad prácticamente_

_Creo que no has pensado en la hermana de Chris Redfield-_dijo ella

_No será mucho estorbo, el virus G que te inyecte se ha adaptado muy bien a tu fisonomía-_hablo el, orgulloso_ –Te dará mucha agilidad, como seguro ya corroboraste y con eso la quitaras del camino_

_Bien, le mandare a León una señal que creo que no dudara en contestar, y apostaria a que Redfield lo acompañara y muy seguro la niña vendra- _despues de decir esto Ada se retiro

_Ada Wong, tu seras mi boleto para mi tren de venganza, Chris despidete de tu hermana, Jill no querras saber que tengo para ti, en cuanto a ti Anette, te reuniras con tu hija muy pronto, ustedes tres me las van a pagar todas juntas!_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Señores pasajeros: El tren 707 con destino a Rooster City ha sido cancelado por motivos de cierre de via, agradecemos su comprension_

_Genial, ahora como le doy el mensaje a la hermana de Chris-_se quejo una rubia de cabello corto de muy mal humor

_Si quieres te llevo preciosa-_Un sujeto con no muy buenas intenciones intento galantearla

Jill observo al sujeto por un rato, mirada pervertida, manos pequeñas y con vello facial abundante, si, definitivamente era del tipo de los sujetos que le daban risa

_Me llevarias?-_ella puso su mejor cara sensual que encontró para provocarlo y su voz cambio a un tono muy sexy, además de mostrarle un poco de sus bien formados pechos

El sujeto se le movio el piso, nunca se imagino una respuesta similar así que retrocedio y se cayo, provocando la risa de algunos que vieron la escena, mientras Jill sonreia satisfecha

_Sip, aun tengo mi toque magico-_Se dijo orgullosa mientras se retiraba de la estacion de trenes soplando su dedo indice cual pistolero del oeste después de disparar su arma

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Esta muy bueno-_Dijo León-_ahora entiendo porque Sherry insistía en que viniera a desayunar_

_Si, aunque no lo volvera a hacer¿no es así Sherry?-_respondió Claire mirando a la niña con enojo algo fingido

Sherry no respondió, simplemente se limito a comer de su plato

_Gracias por el desayuno Claire-_León se levanto de mesa-_estuvo muy bueno_

_¿Ya te vas?-_pregunto la joven algo decepcionada

Sherry tomaba su jugo e intercambiaba miradas, cuando León hablaba lo miraba y lo mismo hacia con Claire

_Bueno, tengo que hacer algunos papeleos para transferirme a otra comisaria-_hablo León aunque dentro de el no quería irse

_Pero eso toma tiempo, puedes quedarte en nuestra habitación si quieres, podemos acomodarnos bien y sin problema-_Dijo Claire algo ruborizada, la idea de compartir cuarto con el ojiverde la emocionaba pero le ponia muy nerviosa

_No gracias-_ese "gracias" lo dijo muy forzado, la mirada de Claire le pedia a gritos que se quedara, y el quería quedarse¿que podría salir mal?

_Entiendo-_respondió la chica algo apenada

_Creo que cambie de parecer-_respondió León subitamente- _pero en serio, no quiero incomodar_

_Para nada-_la chica recupero su entusiasmo-_Sigueme_

León y Claire se fueron y dejaron a Sherry en el comedor sin darse cuenta

_Algún dia me enamorare y lo entendere-_dijo sorbiendo algo de jugo

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Bien-_dijo Claire-_esta es mi habitación, bueno lo era hasta que ese criter entro en mi vida_

_Bien, creo que me acomodare en tu sillon-_respondió el policía

_Seguro?-_la joven arqueo una ceja

_Si, solo seran un par de dias-_dijo el avanzando y recorriendo la habitación-_Despues no te molestare_

_No es molestia, León-_dijo ella divertida-_quedate todo el tiempo que quieras_

Claire también avanzaba había donde estaba León pero no se fijo que iba a pisar el pack que Sherry había dejado accidentalmente en el suelo, así que lo piso y se resbalo, la chica cerro los ojos esperando el impacto con el suelo que nunca ocurrió, pero sintió unos brazos que la rodeban por la cintura, se sintió segura y comoda en ellos, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos verdes de León quien la había sostenido a tiempo y perdio en ese momento todo contacto con la realidad; en cuanto al joven, no podía creer que Claire tuviera tan buena cintura, aunque no lo aparentaba, el joven podía ver y sentir su fragilidad, respirar su aroma de flores y esos labios de cereza tan irresistibles; sin darse cuenta ambos jóvenes empezaron a acercarse hasta que………………….

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

El sonido de la radio de León los alerto, ambos ruborizados se soltaron y el la ayudo a incorporarse

_Bien, responde-_dijo ella molesta señalando la radio

León iba a tomar la radio, pero de ahí salieron gritos y voces de auxilio, el joven se quedo sorprendido cuando oyó palabras incomprensibles saliendo de su radio

_YICT ORACON CUELERAS ED _

_CONTINUARA………_

_PROXIMO CAPITULO: ENIGMAS Y SINTOMAS_

**_Mierda, ahora como se supone que voy a descansar con tanta luz, esto es el colmo-_Se dijo León mientras se movia de una lado a otro de la cama**

**_Controla tu lengua frente a una dama-_Sherry le advirtió muy seriamente**

**_¿Dónde esta la dama, no veo ninguna-_respondió el otro con sorna**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

En primer lugar gracias, a todos lo que dejaron review y también a los lectores que no dejan review porque les da pereza, esta bien, los comprendo, pero con que lean mi fic, yo muy agradecido

_**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS**_

**Ezequielhl: **En primer lugar también comparto esa opinión con respecto al QE, es una porqueria, y con respecto a la carta de Claire, me la hizo una amiga que realmente sabe de estas cosas, gracias por las criticas constructivas y también por tu review

**Yoo: (1)**O.O Bueno, ojala ya no tengas un precio para mi cabeza, aquí te entrego el segundo capitulo calientito, jejejeje, y bueno, me alegra que haya gustado, con respecto a lo ulitmo, lo intentare **(2) **Soy hombre, y bueno ojala no seas un francotirador profesional y gracias por tus dos reviews

**Salem Saori: **Gracias por subirme la moral en ese aspecto, pensé que no lo iba a lograr; gracias por el dato y por el review también

**Alexeigirl: **Gracias por tu review, en lo personal no esperaba un review tuyo, pero lo recibo muy emocionado me encantan tu historias en digimon, no me pierdo ni un capitulo de tu ultimo proyecto, con respecto a lo me dices, no es que odie a Ada sino que me parece que le dio un poco de romance a la trama del juego, pero como buen fictero, debo hacer que esos dos queden juntos aunque sea con pegamento XD

Y A TODOS LOS DEMÁS MUCHAS GRACIAS


	3. Enigmas y Sintomas

_**CAPITULO 3: ENIGMAS Y SINTOMAS**_

_-YICT ORACON CUELEAS ED_

La voz de la radio no dejaba de repetir esa frase, León no entendía, así que quiso anotarlo en un papel y vio uno en el suelo casualmente y lo recogió, Claire que hasta ahora estaba despreocupada abrió sus ojos como platos al ver que el papel que León recogió era la carta que supuestamente le iba a dar y que cayo al suelo de casualidad; León obviamente no sabia lo que contenía ese papel puesto que escribía al dorso las palabras extrañas que salían de la radio; la radio de repente se apago, y León ya tenía anotadas las palabras

_Claire ayúdame con esto¿si?-_León le iba a mostrar sus anotaciones a Claire pero noto que estaba nerviosa-¿_Ocurre algo?_

_Eh¿algo, no ¿como crees?-_dijo ella tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

León arqueo una ceja y le dio vuelta al papel presumiendo que esa era la razón de su neviosismo, y recien se percato de su contenido original y empezó a leerlo, a cada línea que leia la chica Redfield se ponia mas nerviosa y sudaba frio, cuando el joven acabo de leer, miro a Claire fijamente a los ojos, luego los cerro y cayo inconsciente al suelo ante la mirada atónita de la chica

Claire reacciono cuando vio a León en el suelo desmayado, se puso muy nerviosa, no sabia que hacer, así que llamo a la casera para que le ayudara

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Tiene fiebre-_la anciana mujer dio su veredicto una vez que Claire, Sherry y ella acostaron a León en la cama, el joven aun estaba inconsciente-_Traere hielo_

La señora desaparecio y Claire tomo el papel, y empezó a leerlo, maldita sea la hora en que dijo que la clases de Latin eran una estupidez, ella creía que eso era latín, aunque mirándolo bien y mas detenidamente eso parecía….

_Un Anagrama-_a ella se le iluminaron los ojos¿hace cuanto tiempo que no resolvía uno de estos?

Claire examino las letras con cuidado, tratando de darle un sentido logico, la casera volvio y coloco una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza del joven y les aconsejo que tomara mucho liquido; cuando desapareció la chica dio con la respuesta

_-YICT ORACON CUELEAS ED es una tipo de anagrama que significa ESCUELA DE RACOON CITY-_Claire sonrió, en Racoon City solo había una escuela que tenia el mismo nombre de la ciudad

_Sherry, cuida a León-_le pidio la joven a la niña-_me avisas por la radio alguna novedad, yo ya regreso_

La niña asintió y Claire salio cual alma que lleva el diablo hacia la calle, una vez ahí, miro a todos lados, buscando en que transporte se iría a Racoon City: El jeep de León, no, muy grande, un taxi, no tenia dinero, ahora como diablos se iría a Racoon City.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Chris, he llamado a Kelvin, no vas a creer quien la saco de la carcel-_Hablaba Jill a traves de su celular

_¿QUE?-_El aludido se mostraba molesto-_Kelvin me aseguro que la detendría hasta que yo llegara_

_La libero el novato-_dijo ella muy seria-_al parecer sobrevivio a la masacre, el muchacho es de buena madera_

_Conociendo a Claire-_respondió de la otra linea-_Tratara de conseguir un medio que la lleve a Racoon City y mas si esta con León_

_Buen punto-_respondió la rubia-_Si mis cálculos son correctos, en estos momentos deben estar yendo para alla, a menos que uno de los dos estee infectado_

_No digas eso-_dijo el-_aunque puede ser que tengas razon¿Dónde estas?_

_No me lo vas a creer-_dijo ella aguantando una risita-_estoy en un tren de Circo que va a Rooster City, así no será tan aburrido el viaje_

_Bueno, tienes antidoto del virus G¿no?-_pregunto Chris

_Aja, nunca salgas de casa sin ella-_respondió Jill con algo de burla

_Bien¿Cuánto tiempo de camino te queda?_

_Una hora, si uno de los dos esta infectado, lo podremos vacunar a tiempo_

_Tengo que llamar a mi hermana, quiero cerciorarme que estará quieta, ya después le contare lo de Kelvin_

_OK, date prisa_

_Bien cuidate mucho Jill_

_Sabes que siempre lo hago cariño_

Christopher Redfield colgó, con un rubor en sus mejillas bien cargado, quizás si Jill no fuera tan "atrevida" al momento de hablar, le hubiera sido mas facil decirle: Te quiero mucho, pero ya tendrá su momento, el agente llamo a la pension de Claire

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Mierda, ahora como se supone que voy a descansar con tanta luz, esto es el colmo-_Se dijo León mientras se movia de una lado a otro de la cama

_Controla tu lengua frente a una dama-_Sherry le advirtió muy seriamente

_¿Dónde esta la dama, no veo ninguna-_respondió el otro con sorna

_Aquí esta León-_Claire simulo enojo-_y contrólate_

_Es que no lo soporto, este dolor de cabeza me esta matando¿puedes cerrar las cortinas?-_pidió el ojiverde

_Seguro-_Claire cerró las cortinas y la casera irrumpió en la habitación

_Claire, es Chris, por telefono-_dijo ella algo emocionada

Claire baja como alma que lleva el diablo a contestar, estaba contentísima, al fin sabría el paradero de su hermano, León ahogo un grito y cogiendose el estomago, la casera le tomo la temperatura

-_Dios mío, la fiebre sube-_dijo alarmada

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Chris, en serio eres tu?-_pregunto ella tratando de ocultar su emocion

_Claire-_Chris hablo-¿_estas alli?_

_Bueno, en realidad estaba a punto de llegar-_respondió ella ahogando una risa

_Bien, escucha, quiero que te quedes donde estas-_dijo el en tono imperativo-_Jill Valentine, una de mis compañeras de escuadron, ira a verte en mas o menos hora y media, los va a revisar a ti y al novato, en caso que uno de los dos estee infectado ella les dará el antidoto_

Claire suspiro de alivio, pero ¿resistirá León hora y media?

_De acuerdo-_respondió-_pero hay algo que quiero de paso conversar con ella, es sobre un mensaje cifrado en anagrama que le llego al radio de León_

_¿Anagrama?-_pregunto el-_pero si tu eres la campeona descifrando eso_

_Eso lo se-_dijo ella con cierto orgullo-_el punto es que hay algo que se esconde y quería ir a descubrirlo por mi propia cuenta_

_Mira, mejor comentalo con ella, la verdad es que creo que ya te meti en muchos problemas y hasta quizás, te haya quedado unos traumas; se que fuiste a Racoon a buscarme, y la verdad no quiero imaginarme la experiencia que tu y el novato han pasado_

_En primer lugar-_dijo ella media molesta-_ese novato tiene nombre y se llama León Kennedy; en segunda, yo ya estoy grandecita como para que me cuides, y en tercera si me hubieras dejado algún mensaje o hubieras llamado, yo no hubiera tenido la necesidad de irte a buscar a ese nido de zombies_

_Pero…_

_Pero nada Chris-_lo interrumpio-_Esta bien, esperare a Jill aquí y resolveremos esto, llama cuando quieras, estare aquí_

_Bien, como gustes, ya hablamos luego-_dijo el

_Bien adios-_se despidio ella y subió las escaleras rápidamente para atender a León

_CONTINUARA…_

Prometo hacer capitulos mas largos, este capitulo lo escribi en mi semana de examenes y por eso esta tan chiquito ahora que estoy de vacaciones, si mi madre no quiere que le acompañe a hacer las compras estare actualizando mas tardar el lunes de la proxima semana y si es antes mejor

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO: EXPRESO MORTAL_**

**_Lois esta ardiendo en fiebre-_dijo el acróbata alarmado**

**_Quedense aquí, yo iré a investigar-_dijo Jill mientras alistaba su arma**

**La rubia subió por las escaleras, el olor a sangre la conducia a la raiz del problema**

**_¡A trabajar!-_dijo decidida y empezó a saltar de vagon a vagon**

_**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS**_

**_Ezequielhl: _**Con respecto a tu comentario, tienes un buen punto, pero digamos que soy un chico optimista; jejeje. Y bueno gracias por tu review y ya que hablas del toque trailer, adelante, es todo tuyo

**_Salem Saori: _**Bueno este formato de dialogos se me ocurrió cuando el QE empezó a quitarme los guiones de inicio de dialogo y se perdia claridad en mi escrito, por eso adopte este modelo, espero que sea entendible y que te haya gustado este capitulo

PD: Con respecto a tu primer comentario, A cada quien con sus gustos¿no?

**_Yoo: _**Bueno, ahora cumplire tu pedido, es que no podía hacer capitulos mas largos por las clases y mis examenes, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, creo poder hacerlo, gracias por tu review

**_Alexeigirl: _**Bien, muchas gracias por el primer comentario, la verdad pensaba que me estaba saliendo un poco de lo que es la personalidad de León pero ahora me dejas mas tranquilo, y con respecto a Jill y a Claire, si estaran juntas y en acción, el proximo capitulo tu heroína Jill hara unas cuantas escenas que espero que sean de tu agrado, espero que sigas al pendiente de mis fics aunque no tengas tiempo de dejarme un review, gracias por tu review amiga

Y A TODOS LOS DEMÁS MUCHAS GRACIAS

ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A MI MAESTRA DE CIENCIAS HISTORICO SOCIALES DE PRIMER AÑO MARIA ESTHER CHUMBIRAY (QEPD) FELIZ DÍA DEL MAESTRO


	4. Expreso Mortal

**CAPITULO CUATRO: EXPRESO MORTAL**

A la agente Jill Valentine, desde pequeña era aficionada al circo, tanto era asi que a temprana edad, después de su primera visita a este lugar, practicaba acrobacias impresionantes, esa fue la cualidad mas importante de la hizo destacar dentro de STARS, su gran agilidad y calculo para con sus movimientos rapidos, ademas de una excelente punteria con su arma, los ocupantes del tren que darian un espectáculo en Rooster City, estaban impresionados con las acrobacias que ella podia hacer, inclusive los gemelos acróbatas estaban impresionados

_-Oye, deberias trabajar con nosotros, eres muy buena-_dijo la chica acróbata observando como la agente se paraba de cabeza con una sola mano

_-Bueno, lo tomare en cuenta-_le respondio la chica sonriendo

_-¿Digame algo agente?-_quiso saber uno de los magos_-¿es un asunto importante la que la lleva a la cuidad, digo, como para estar asi de deseperada_

_-Asuntos personales-_respondio la rubia_-lamento por incomodar_

_-No, para nada, no se ofenda-_hablo el muchacho_-solo que soy un poco curioso jejeje_

_-Si, tan curioso que le gusta espiar a mi hermana en la ducha-_le dijo el acróbata

El mago se quedo ruborizado, igual que la chica y todos se rieron a carcajadas, Jill tenia razon, el circo es muy divertido tanto como espectador y como acto, pero de repente fruncio el ceño, algo le decia que algo andaba mal

_-¿Es mi imaginación o vamos cada ves mas rapido?-_dijo una niña de casi 8 años asustada

Jill se acerco para calmarla pero en eso, aparecio el maquinista sangrando, el faltaba un brazo y estaba murmurando palabras incoherentes, las chicas presentes (ecepto Jill obviamente) gritaron aterradas, y el hombre mas grande y el gemelo acróbata se le acercaron rapidamente para darle alguna ayuda, la agente solto suavemente a la niña dejandola al cuidado de la gemela y se le acerco para examinarlo junto con una chica de razgos hindúes

_-Vivira-_susurro la joven hindu_-sus heridas son graves, pero puedo detener toda esa hemorragia_

_-Lois esta ardiendo en fiebre-_dijo el acróbata alarmado

_-Quedense aquí, yo iré a investigar-_dijo Jill mientras alistaba su arma

La rubia subió por las escaleras, el olor a sangre la conducia a la raiz del problema

_-¡A trabajar!-_dijo decidida y empezó a saltar de vagon a vagon

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Claire mientras tanto estaba desesperada, se sentia tan atada de pies y manos, hubiera sido preferible que Leon no hubiera aparecido y que la dejaran encerrada, la castaña giro su cabeza para examinar su habitación, y alli estaban los packs de Leon sobre una mesa, la curiosidad pudo mas que su respeto a la privacia del muchacho y tomo uno, en el estaba el documento que Leon habia tomado, era la denuncia que le habian hecho para detenerla por secuestro, la leyo, parecia todo en orden, no era falsa, bajo a verificar la identidad del denunciante y eso hizo que soltara el papel como si de algo caliente se tratara, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

_-¿Por qué me hiciste esto Chris?-_dijo dejandose caer sobre el sillon a llorar

Los gritos de Leon la asustaron, el joven cada vez empeoraba y eso desespero mas a Claire

_-Vete al Carajo Chris-_dijo ella, tomo los packs de Leon, se los coloco y para suerte de ella encontro dinero

Salio a la calle, una vez afuera, verifico que todo estuviera tranquilo y luego tomo un taxi rumbo a Raccoon City, obviamente el taxista se asusto y se fue, ya la noticia de los zombies habia dado la vuelta al mundo

_-IDIOTA!-_se maldijo asi misma golpeandose los muslos con ira

Luego tomo otro pero hacia el lago Bright, el lago donde Leon estuvo y estaba a una media hora de camino a pie, el taxista si acepto llevarla, la chica se metio al taxi que la llevo hacia ese destino

Jill llego a la locomotora, todo parecia en orden a no ser por el tremendo hueco en el suelo y el charco de sangre en el suelo, disminuyo la velocidad de la maquina para tranquilizar un poco a los ocupantes

_-Tengo que ir a darle el antídoto al maquinista-_se dijo a si misma calmandose un poco

La chica subio al techo solo para encontrase con su peor pesadilla

_-MIERDA!-_dijo esquivando un disparo de R. Launcher a duras penas, su estallido hizo que pierdiera el equilibrio y se quedara sujeta a la escalera de emergencia

La chica, apoyando su pie derecho en la pared del tren, hizo zancadilla a su atacante y este cayo por la escotilla que habia usado la joven para ingresar a la locomotora, se incorporo pero otro estallido la hizo saltar, pero gracias a sus rapidos reflejos, salto al vagon continuo, el ser que le estaba asechando hizo volar el techo con su R. Launcher

_-A decir verdad, no me esperaba esta sorpresa Nemesis-_dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa altanera

_- - - - - - - - - - - - _

_-Si Chris escapo-_Dijo Kelvin por el comunicador

_-Ya no importa-_dijo el oficial Redfield por el otro lado de la linea_-No creo que estorbe, es mas creo que hasta puede ayudar_

_-Mira Redfield-_menciono Kelvin_-no quiero tener mas problemas con Leon, el es mi amigo, ya creo que me ve como un enemigo_

_-Yo se que no te fue facil renunciar a su amistad-_hablo Chris_-pero creeme, es mejor que crea eso, ya después lo sabras_

_-Bueno¿algo mas?-_quiso saber Thomas

_-No eso es todo, es mas si puedes mantenme informado sobre el estado de mi hermana y el muchacho, te lo agradeceria-_dijo el interlocutor_-Mas bien cancela la búsqueda en su contra, y ve a la calle Phoenix 222, te sugiero que no vayas como oficial, sino como amigo de Leon, pero no le digas nada a el sobre nuestro acuerdo_

_-De acuerdo, nos vemos-_dijo el comisario y colgo

Thomas Kelvin dio un gran respiro mietras se dejaba caer en su sillon, mandar a Leon a Raccoon no fue una decisión facil, y mas cuando eran buenos amigos desde la academia, el joven de 24 años tomo su café y empezo a sorberlo lentamente, cada trago de esa infusión amarga le traia recuerdos sobre como perdio a esa amistad, su "hermano" pensaba que el le habia mandado a Raccoon a proposito para que el pudiera quedarse con el puesto de Comisario, todo eso era una farsa que el mismo habia montado, la razon: la aparicion de Christopher Redfield y STARS, que pidio ayuda a su comisaria para poder salvar a Raccoon City¿para que? si iba a ser en vano, dado que según las noticias, el gobierno esta pensando ya desde la desaparición de 5 agentes especiales, cuya mision era traer el virus, muertos por causas desconocidas en el desague, se estaba planteando la posibilidad de la velocidad de esparcimiento del virus y detenerlo con un ataque masivo de bombardeo hacia esa ciudad, Kelvin dio otro trago a su caliente bebida y recordo a la hermana de Chris, y aun no terminaria de preguntarse ¿Qué es lo que motivo a Chris a enviar a Leon a Raccoon¿era acaso por su hermana? O ¿ porque la unica via de acceso al laboratorio secreto era por Raccoon City, recopilación de información tal vez; la unica manera de saberlo era…

_-Teniente Hunter-_llamo por su radio_-queda usted a cargo de la estacion hasta mi regreso_

- - - - - - - -- -

Mientras tanto la pelea se estaba haciendo más y más reñida en el tren, Jill ya casi no tenia municiones para su pistola y Nemesis ya amenazaba con destruirla con su poderosa arma

_-¿Ahora como te destruire?-_se pregunto a si misma

Jill pudo ver a lo lejos que se acercaban hacia un puente si podia mantenerla ocupada hasta ese entonces, se desharia de el, la pregunta era ¿como?

_-LO TENGO!-_dijo al rubia mientras corria hacia el monstruo

Jill esquivo el disparo que le habia enviado el ser con una barrida, cual jugador de futbol, y con un juego de piernas ato las de ese ser con una pierna haciendolo caer y con la otra pierna levanto su cabeza, y al llegar al puente, este le arranco la cabeza, no contenta con eso, al ver que la R. Launcher habia sido soltada, se zafo del cuerpo, tomo el arma y rodo hasta quedar lo suficientemente lejos para hacer un disparo que hizo volar el cuerpo en mil pedazos, una vez que salio del puente los latidos de su corazon se volvieron lentos hasta llegar a su ritmo cardiaco normal

_-Me pregunto ¿que demonios hacia el aquí?-_se dijo Jill mientras se dirigia al vagon de los pasajeros_-pense que el habia sido destruido…_

Una vez dentro del vagon se sorprendio mucho de no encontrar a nadie, solo a la niña y a los gemelos entrando por una puerta visiblemnente asustados

_-¿Que paso con los demas?-_pregunto Jill angustiada

_-Lois…-_respondio el chico_-Se levanto asi como si nada cuando ya lo habiamos dado por muerto_

_-Y ataco como loco a todos los que estaban a su alrededor cuiandolo-_continuo la gemela

_-Y nosotros escapamos-_termino de contar la menor_-y cuando regresamos no habia nadie, solo tu_

_-Oh, no, esto de nuevo no-_la rubia se golpeo la frente_-Escuchen, si quieren salir vivos de aquí, vamos a tener que bajarnos del tren ahora_

Los demas asintieron y Jill ordeno que se hicieran para atrás, con un disparo de R.Launcher volo la pared de madera y los 4 saltaron, los cuatro pudieron ver a los antes pasajeros converidos en zombies que estaban en los otros vagones, Jill y los demas suspiraron e iniciaron la marcha hasta llegar a un lago

_-Vamos a pie, necesito llegar a…-_Jill se callo porque dos faroles de auto se venían acercando, la chica alisto su arma por si acaso, y los cuatro se escondieron detrás de un arbol

Cuando el auto se detuvo, se vio a una chica castaña que bajaba de el, Jill la reconocio de inmediato, se trataba de la hermana de Chris

_-Hey Claire…-_llamo Jill una vez que el auto se fue, la aludida desenfundo su arma y le apunto_-Caray vaya saludo-_dijo soltando la R. Launcher

_-Ahora tu me vas a explicar¿Por qué Chris me denuncio por secuestro de menores?_

_CONTINUARA_

Proximo capitulo: Cabos Sueltos

_-Leon, quiero hablar contigo a solas por favor-_pidio Claire al joven de una manera tan suave que el no se pudo negar

_-Bien, vamos afuera, yo también quiero hablar contigo_-Dijo en un tono de voz que hizo que la chica se sintiera muy encogida


End file.
